Satan City
Previously called Orange Star City, this is the city named after Mister Satan, in honor of his "victory" against Cell. You may RP here. Trogeveta was standing at the end of Satan City. Frost flies into Satan City after a long training session in The Grand School of Ki Mastery. "Good to be exploring the cities again." Frost says. "I wonder if that Takumi guy is anywhere around here..." Glacier thinks to him "Yea, I wanna meet him again after a while." Tsuyoshi flies in Satan City in seeking for power and starts walking around(Exploring the city). Glacier notices Tsuyoshi's power level through Frost's body while still being in Hell. He informs Frost "Hey, I sense another high power level. He should be 4 o'clock from your current direction." Frost replies "Hmm, could it be Takumi?..." He starts running towards Tsuyoshi's power level, unknown to him that it wasn't Takumi. Tsuyoshi feels a great amount of power level coming towards him, he then says to himself "Who could this be? he even has more power level than me, i better get ready before something bad happens" and he internally gets angrier and angrier and unwillingly acknowledge that someone even stronger is coming towards him.(Since he has both a superiority and an inferiority complex) Frost gets to the power level. Glacier warns him "There he is... Wait, that's not Takumi..." Frost hides behind a tree. He thinks "He has the power level around Takumi, but he isn't him... It must be a fighter." Glacier tells him "Let me see. I'll possess one of your eyes and you look at him." He does what he says, and sees Tsuyoshi. He then gets back behind the tree, not knowing if he can sense power levels or if he saw him. Glacier tells him "That guy looks like that other guy I met in Hell, named Reppes... Only that guy looks younger." Tsuyoshi senses that kid hiding behind a tree, "Stop hiding i know where are you show yourself, who are you and why are you here?" he says showing no emotion in his voice. Frost stops hiding and says "You have a high power level than most of the people here. Are you a fighter?" He asks as Glacier gets ready to shift into one of his eyes to fight. Tsuyoshi stares at Frost "I am an avenger, i born to avenge some people and kill some men"."Who are you supposed to be a fighter?" Tsuyoshi says getting in his battle stance. Frost replies "Well, yes I am. But I'm not here to fight." He then thinks to Glacier "Brother, stand down." He then asks Tsuyoshi something "I'm looking for someone. Have you heard of anyone by the name Takumi?" Category:Locations Category:Earth "No, i've never heard of a guy named Takumi before" seeing Frost searching for a guy reminds him of Trogeveta... ~Flashback~ Tsuyoshi's Mom: "Dont forget to get training from Trogeveta hes a egotistical guy but he might be a good trainer for you now" Tsuyoshi: "Ok mom". Tsuyoshi's mom: "I'm proud of you" ~Flashback ends~ "I'm also looking for someone, have you ever heard of a guy named Trogeveta and where is he?" says in a disappointed voice since he knows that no one could know about that guy.Category:Earth RP Areas